Dark In My Imagination
by NintendoNerd4287
Summary: Why did Rapunzel never leave that tower on her own? Was it really only her mother holding her back? Or was it something greater? "There is no such thing as bravery, only degrees of fear" — John Wainwright (Pitchunzel. Rated for sex. Might add more.)


Summary: Why did Rapunzel never leave that tower on her own? Was it really only her mother holding her back? Or was it something greater? "There is no such thing as bravery, only degrees of fear" — John Wainwright (Pitchunzel. Rated for sex.)

Author's Note: This story is loosely based off of and inspired by a YouTube video of the same title, made by username ScarletxMoon. Be kind, since this is my first sexual piece. Not for children. You've been warned.

Panting. Holding. Crying. That was all that could be heard in the darkness, besides the slap of her bare feet each time one of them hit the cold, hard ground. Some of her hair fell out of her arms, dragging on the ground and slowing her down. As she slowed, a sinister laugh echoed all around her, and the dim light coming from nowhere didn't sooth her as much as it projected shadows on the stone walls down a hallway that never ended. Heart beating like a drum, she quickly grabbed all that was slowing her down in her hands, her knuckles turning white with an iron grip. She looked back as she ran and tried to catch a glimpse of her pursuer. All of the sudden, her cheek hit the wall with a smack and she fell to the ground. The enemy laughed again, his foot steps approaching her like those of a predator closing in on it's prey. Still panting, she scooted backwards into a corner, her hair carelessly tossed onto the floor. It looked like an absolute mess, almost like the state of her mind. With her back to the corner and a wall to her left and her right, there was no other wall left to hide her. No other place to run. As she pulled her knees in towards her chest and held them secure with her arms, she stopped breathing at the realization that nothing could save her. A figure began to emerge from the shadows, and yet remained hidden, almost as if he and the darkness were one. He was tall. Very tall. Once he stopped walking, he was standing atop her pile of hair and bent over, looking down on her. Not even a foot of space was between them.

Knowing that she was helpless, she slowly lifted her head and looked towards the ceiling to catch a glimpse of the man that desperately chased after her. Her vision locked on two yellow orbs, shining like the summer sun, and casting a glow in the darkness. There was a long moment of silence between the two as they stared into each other's eyes. As the girl opened her mouth and began to breathe again, her heart rate slowed, and fascination overtook her fear. Her arms fell to her sides and let her legs subconsciously slip in between his feet as a smile formed on his face, but she was too preoccupied to notice. As her body relaxed and her head rested in the corner of the walls, a grey hand emerged from the shadows and approached her face, allowing itself to rest upon it. It was cold, and it caused a shiver to run down her spine. His thumb gently wiped the tears from her cheek. A deep, calm, soothing voice emitted from his lips. "There, there. Don't cry, precious child." He leaned down even further, allowing her to see his entire face, their eyes mere inches apart. His voice started to awake her from her trance, and her body began to shake as he chuckled, his icy breath against her lips. The hand on her cheek slipped to the back of her head, and he pulled her upward as his mouth moved to her ear and harshly whispered, "Just feel fear!"

She screamed as her body pulled itself up to a seated position on the now soft, plush surface of her mattress. Her body was trying to make sense of it all as she observed the dark room that she was now in, her eyes adjusting and taking in all the familiarity, a cold sweat against her skin. That's when she realized...

"Rapunzel? Are you alright?" The voice of a woman called frantically as she pulled open the bedroom curtain and held up a candle on a stand, illuminating the darkness and making the girl squint as she adjusted to the light. It lit up the room and revealed the visitor that she called, "Mother!" With newfound hope, Rapunzel hopped out of bed and ran to her, wrapping her arms around her, and allowing her chin to rest on her shoulder. She spoke quietly, "Oh mother, I just had a terrible dream. A nightmare. And a man was chasing me, just like you said, and..." She moved her head to look into her comforting mother's eyes. "Oh, it was just awful." Mother Gothel set the candle down on a nearby table and pet her daughter's head with both hands, bringing the girl some comfort. "There, there. It's alright, mommy's here." Rapunzel tensed up a bit, thinking of how much the man and her mother sounded alike when they tried to sooth her. Gothel's smile quickly disappeared, and her face became stern. "But always remember, those people are still out there. They will hurt you." Rapunzel gave a small nod and replied, almost rehearsed, "But I'm always safe as long as I'm here." Mother Gothel resisted the urge to chuckle at the níeve young lady before her as her smile came back. Her words came out came out like a numbing poison.

"I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

With a tap on her nose, Gothel left the room without another word. Rapunzel sighed and looked at the candle. The longer she stared at the flickering flame, the more it began to form into two orbs, burning with emotion and keeping her mesmerized. The eyes brought his voice back inside of her head. "Just feel fear!" Rapunzel gasped and looked away from the fire, placing a hand upon her chest to try and still her heart. She sighed and walked over to her bed, sitting on the end of it, and tried to piece together what was happening. This man, who had only appeared in her dreams, seemed to follow her in the day whenever and whatever she was doing, ever since she'd started having these nightmares about a month ago. She could swear that his presence was real, and that she felt him close to her. But it was impossible. Only mother knew where her tower was. Unless, this being was... magical. All that Rapunzel knew about magic was in her storybooks, and they didn't provide much help. Or it was just her imagination getting the best of her, letting her newfound fascination with the darkness create this man as a friend, to ease her loneliness when mother was away. She sighed and fell back, her head hitting the bed like a brick, and held her hands close to her heart. How she longed for a friend.

But that wasn't the only thing this man caused her. Two years ago, a few months after she had turned fifteen, Rapunzel discovered something new. As she read one of her favorite fairytales, as mother called them, she imagined the prince holding his princess tightly with his hands around her waist as he kissed her, showing her his devotion. The image caused her head to spin with happiness, something that she had felt before. What she hadn't, however, was the feeling of her blood leaving her head all of the sudden and rushing to her tummy, causing her to feel a small fire grow inside of her. It didn't hurt, but rather just sat there, waiting to be put out. And she didn't know how to do so. For the first few minutes, it felt nice, but after that it made her twitch and want to claw her stomach apart just to find it and take the feeling away. Fearing that it was an illness, Rapunzel explained the sensations to her mother, who simply sighed and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Rapunzel, this feeling is normal. It's just a part of growing up. When you get older, your body hurts more in all sorts of random places. Also, you'll start to bleed. It will come and go. Unfortunately, it's just something you'll have to deal with." Not days after, the bleeding started and the fire brought only pain. This happened every few weeks from that point up until the present. She had learned to suppress and ignore these feeling when she read, but ever since the man's presence had invaded her mind, they came back tenfold. Especially in her dreams. Imagining the love of a prince was one thing, but actually feeling the physical touch of another being's skin on her skin made her fire feel more than just nice. It felt amazing. It felt... beautiful.

Her hands moved from her heart to her tummy and pushed as she closed her eyes and grunted, trying to make the feeling go away. But it wasn't enough for it to just go away. It was like she was cutting it short. She needed a form of closure to truly satisfy her. How? Who knew how to make her feel that way? As though her thoughts were a cue, the flame atop the small candle flickered out, letting a sudden chill sweep through the room, up her skirt, and in between her legs. The cold air seemed to flow through her and inside of her, exciting her innermost flame even more, and causing her to release a small moan. It was replied to with the same mysterious laugh that haunted her day and night. She could feel him breathing into her ear, just as real as before. "I can make you feel more alive than ever before. I can show you what it's like... to not be alone." The last phrase resonated with her and echoed like a resounding gong inside of her mind. As absolute silence filled the room, and nothing else happened for what felt like an eternity, Rapunzel grew weary. Her body was restless and her mind was swimming. She couldn't take it anymore. "Please," she rasped, barely breathing. "Please... Show me." He chuckled at her weakness. "I am real. But to see me, you have to believe in me."

"I believe."

Not a moment after the words escaped from her lips, she opened her eyes to see the man inside of her head now standing at the foot of her bed, with skin just as grey and eyes just as bright. Really, it was the only thing bright about him. He wore a black cloak that seemed to meld into his body, and his hair stuck out in almost every direction. "Who are you?" she managed to whisper.

"I am Pitch Black, and I must say, it's great to finally meet you. Rapunzel."

Her eyes grew wide, and he smiled as she noticed his pointy teeth. "I know all about you. In fact, I know more about you than you know about yourself. But, enough of that." Pitch got on his knees and started lifting her skirt. "There are more pressing matters to deal with." As Rapunzel watched him, unsure of what he was planning on doing, he stopped and stared directly into her eyes. "Lie down."

As if hypnotized, she placed her hands on either side of her and slowly, inch by inch, lowered her body onto the silky sheets. Why was she trusting him? He was everything that mother had warned her about, but... He knew her more intimately than mother ever could. And he was offering her everything that she had ever wanted. Before she could even form coherent words in her brain to speak to him, she felt the familiar presence of a thumb through the thin fabric of her lace panties, rubbing against an area that melted her mind and made her unable to think. Instead, her eyes fluttered closed and she hummed and released small moans, begging for him to continue his ministrations.

He almost wanted to laugh at her. The girl was like putty in his hands, and he could fully enjoy her like he had other women hundreds of years ago. She was his, pulled in by curiosity and trapped by fear. Once the fabric had become quite wet, Pitch moved his slender fingers to her hips and slowly removed the lace garment, sliding it down her creamy legs and off of her feet. Rapunzel whined quietly, yearning for more contact. As he hiked up her skirt, he whispered against her thighs, "Do not worry, my love. I will relieve you of your pain." He suddenly took a firm hold of her legs before opening his mouth and darting his tongue out towards her entrance.

At it's first contact with her lower lips, the innocent young girl let out a shriek. Not out of pain. No, something very, very different. Something that was driving her. It was the fire inside of her that burned whenever the man was near, and he had discovered a way to touch it and drive her absolutely wild. Rapunzel lost control of her voice, and began letting out long, erratic moans with every lick. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, Pitch chuckled and slid his snake-like tongue in between those folds and actually began to rub and taste inside of her! She gripped the sheets and let out a scream, eyes trying to focus on the ceiling, but flashes of light dancing before her. Unconsciously, she began bucking her hips forward as her body predicted the rhythm of his experienced mouth, hungry for the flames that he fed her.

The sounds pouring from her lips made Pitch feel more alive than he'd felt in a hundred years. He didn't want to end this here. Not yet. Reluctantly, his tongue retreated from her core and he stood back up, grunting a little at the familiar feeling of friction in his lower regions. Rapunzel bucked at the air a few more times before panting frantically and glancing at the dark man, their eyes making contact. "Why... did you stop?" He gave her a devilish grin. "That was merely the preparation." And with that, he held his neckline and pulled it off to the sides of his shoulders, before letting the robe slide off of his body completely to reveal his full form. It heightened the girl's sense of curiosity, and now growing lust. This was the first time that she had ever laid eyes on the male figure, and Pitch was quite the specimen to behold. Lazily, she glanced at his erect manhood and asked with a slur, "What does that do?"

"This, my child, is the main event." With ease, the shadow figure climbed upon the bed before her, and gave her the look that made her follow his every command. "I am your master." Rapunzel stared back and gave a small nod, whispering, "You are my master..." Then he chuckled and, balancing on his elbows, reached his hands behind her back and began untying her corset. After the bow loosened, the rest was a breeze. He quickly slid the whole dress down her body and then off with his feet, all the while never breaking eye contact with his victim. As he leaned down farther, their bodies less than inches apart, Pitch uttered breathlessly, "Tell me what you want."

She blurted out anxiously, "I want you!" The man gave her a scowl and sneered. Suddenly, she became scared of the punishment he might give her if she did not behave. "I- I need you, master." He smirked. "That's better."

What happened next was something that drove the young girl beyond anything she had ever experienced with her senses, even with the greatest of her imagination. She was dominated in the most animalistic and devaluing of ways. Gone were the gentle touches and friendly words. Now, Pitch could no longer control his lust, and he gripped her hips with bruising force as he shoved every single inch of his massive rod inside of the virgin in one quick thrust. Her screams reached a level of intensity that not even she knew that she was capable of, and all that she could think of to do was wrap her arms around his neck and hold on for dear life. Now the flames had engulfed her entire body.

As her master continued to thrust deep within her, shaking and rubbing against her innermost being, her pants and moans returned with a vengeance. His testicles made a firm, resounding slap against her ass, and the cold air caused her nipples to become completely erect. All that she could do was enjoy the ride, and Pitch made sure that she would do just that. He dropped his hands upon her chest and began furiously tugging and pugging at her perky breasts, while his sharp teeth sunk deep enough into the delicate skin upon her collarbone to draw blood. In reply, she thrashed about, desperately trying to meet the experienced lover thrust for thrust. All innocence had been shattered. All walls torn down. All boundaries broken. All that mattered was the feeling of another human being, with her, inside of her, and taking her mind to the floating lights scattered before her eyes. Much too soon, her body could no longer handle the pressure. With one final and deafening scream, Rapunzel clenched upon him and shivered as her body rode the waves of her first orgasm. Her erratically shaking breasts and tight vaginal walls becoming infinitely tighter drove her master over the edge, and with a roar, he began to pump load after load of his hot semen deep inside of her youthful womb.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt herself become filled with this liquid that put her to ease and caused her to relax, and she relished in the feeling. As Pitch collapsed upon her, their centers still bonded, she realized something. The flame was completely extinguished. There was no more yearning, or itch, or burning passion. Just fulfillment of pleasure. As she came down from the high, her collar began to hurt and she realized that she had been biten. Claimed as his slave. He generously licked her wound and slid his hand up the side of her body to rest upon her cheek. When he was finished, he breathed against her ear, "Thank you..." And that was the last thing that she remembered before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
